


Drop Your Books and Run Like Hell

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver wind up in detention on the first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Your Books and Run Like Hell

Connor walks into the classroom and lets his backpack hit the ground. “This is bullshit.”

"Oh God."

Connor jumps at the voice and turns around to see another boy with glasses, wearing the school uniform with the shirt buttoned up to the top and sitting in the back corner of the classroom. He has his head in his hands, and he looks horrified. “Who are you?”

"I shouldn’t be here."

"Not answering my question, babe." Connor grins and cocks an eyebrow. He makes his way across the classroom and sits down next to the other boy. He straddles the chair and sits backwards, facing the other boy. "Name? Don’t think I’ve seen you here before."

”Oliver. I just transferred. My parents just moved to New Hampshire, and they wanted what was best for me, and — I’m going to be in so much trouble.”

"Calm down there, hot stuff."

Oliver’s hands still, and he looks up at Connor between parted fingers. “Hot stuff?” His cheeks turn pink, but before Connor can answer, the door swings open. Headmaster James walks in.

"Connor, move to the other side of the room, please. We don’t want you  _disturbing_  our new student.” Connor winks before moving across the room to the front. He sits back in his chair and folks his hands on top of the desk, looking up at the headmaster with mock innocence.

"Yes, sir." He grins up, and Headmaster James frowns.

"Walsh, don’t backtalk me."

"Wouldn’t  _dream_  of it, sir.”

He earns a glare before the headmaster continues. “I’ll be expecting a page and a half on why what you did was wrong. You have an hour.” He moves toward the door but pauses. “Walsh, no… funny business.”

He salutes Headmaster James and walks over to his backpack to pull out two sheets of paper and a pencil. Although he glances over at Oliver, Oliver is too immersed in starting the task at hand to notice.

He gets through his paper in twenty minutes. It’s routine by now to write papers like these. His looping cursive is small, and by the time he finishes, his hand is cramped. He stretches his fingers in and out, forming a fist and then loosening several times before turning to talk to Oliver.

"So, what are you here for?"

Oliver jumps and looks up at him. His glasses slide down his nose, and he reaches to push them up. “What do you mean?”

"You know perfectly well what I mean." He glances at the door before moving across the room and back next to Oliver. "Anything scandalous? Or did you just speak over the teacher or make some obnoxious comment that they didn’t like?"

"Oh…" He bites his lower lip and puts his pencil to the paper again. He takes a moment to finish the sentence and sets his pencil down careful, adjusting it until it looks like it’s not crooked. "I hacked into my teacher’s computer. Well, files."

It’s the last answer Connor expects, and he just gives Oliver a blank stare for a moment before it turns into an expression of awe. “Holy shit.”

"I really like tech stuff. It isn’t like it’s a big deal or anything."

"You hacked into a teacher’s computer on your first day?"

Oliver scratches his head. “So, um, what did you do?”

"Am I just supposed to move past the fact that you  _hacked into a computer_?”

"I thought I could do it undetected. That was the plan, at least." When he lets out a shaky breath and just continues to stare at the desk, Connor decides to give him a break. 

"I flirted with a teacher."

"Wait, what?"

"He’s only twenty-one — raduated from college early — and I’m eighteen now! He’s really hot. But apparently it’s still  _inappropriate_ or whatever.”

"Of course it’s inappropriate! He’s your teacher." Oliver gives him a wide-eyed look somewhere between amazement and horror.

"If I knew that a hot new guy was moving in this year, I wouldn’t have bothered."

"Who’s the —" The realization hits Oliver a second late. "You mean me, don’t you?"

Connor looks up at the clock to see that the halfway mark is almost there. “One sec.” He runs back over to his seat and picks up his pencil just in time for Headmaster James to open the door and peep his head in.

"Just checking in on you boys." He clears his throat. "Keep up the… good work." His eyes catch onto Connor’s paper, and he steps in. "Walsh, are you finished?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you know why your behavior was inappropriate."

"I shouldn’t hit on a teacher, no matter how attractive they may be or how obvious it is they think the same of me." When Headmaster James flushes, he adds. "Sorry. I mean, I won’t disrespect my elders."

He smiles as the headmaster mumbles something about a heart attack under his breath. He grabs Connor’s paper and makes his way towards the door. “I think it’s best if you leave and let Oliver finish his work.” The door shuts behind him.

Connor smirks. “I’ll see you around, new kid,” he says as he grabs his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. Senior year is off to a good start.


End file.
